


I'll give you more

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Objectification, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Jongho should’ve known that when San and Wooyoung offered to buy ‘their hardworking maknae’ ice cream, they had ulterior motives. But he can’t find it in himself to protest when he’s being pressed face first into the mattress, two pairs of hands on him, roaming over the planes of his body, making the self-consciousness he has when it comes to baring himself fizzle out slowly.---Jongho, San and Wooyoung have some fun. And then have some more fun.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	I'll give you more

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much words for this, enjoy

Jongho should’ve known that when San and Wooyoung offered to buy ‘their hardworking maknae’ ice cream, they had ulterior motives. But he can’t find it in himself to protest when he’s being pressed face first into the mattress, two pairs of hands on him, roaming over the planes of his body, making the self-consciousness he has when it comes to baring himself fizzle out slowly. 

One pair of hands is pulling his pants off as the other pair clumsily attempts to work at the shirt buttons on his chest where he’s pressed up against the bed. 

“God, look at that ass!” 

The resounding _smack!_ as a hand lands on the skin of his right butt cheek makes Jongho flush deep red and he just hides his face deeper in the pillow, even if his dick twitches in the confines of his underwear at the concept of being spanked like an unruly child. 

Perhaps Jongho should be more ashamed at how much he’s enjoying being San and Wooyoung’s plaything, especially since he seems to pride himself on being the strong independent maknae, not participating in much affection as far as fans are concerned. But truth is, there are days where he just wants to be used, wants to serve his hyungs like a proper maknae should, make them happy as they use him for their own pleasure. 

He doesn’t let himself be concerned by his own internal thoughts for too long as San finally manages to work all his buttons open and Jongho’s arms are pulled back as his shirt is pulled off him, his nipples pebbling up at the mixture of cold air and their rubbing against the sheets as he gets repositioned on the bed as Wooyoung pulls his pants all the way off from where they were trapped around his thighs, his underwear following them shortly, leaving him kneeling completely naked, Wooyoung probably making direct eye contact with his hole, _which just makes Jongho’s dick twitch in arousal_ and he just buries his face back into the pillows, keeping his ass up and hole exposed.

“Good boy,” Wooyoung praises, tapping two of his fingers against Jongho’s hole teasingly, making the younger man squirm and gasp into the pillow. 

There’s a giggle in front of him and a hand is tugging at Jongho’s hair until he’s looking up at San’s dimpled smile, a cheeky glint in his eyes that means he has something in mind and Jongho isn’t about to protest. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” he says, resting Jongho’s chin on his thumb and index finger, forcing him to keep looking up at him.

“Hungry for cock,” Wooyoung supplies and delivers another spank to Jongho’s backside, making the younger man jolt forward with a gasp. 

“Oh, is that so?”

Jongho gulps at the tone of San’s voice, forcing himself to keep their eye contact even though he wants to lower his gaze in submission, already sinking in some sort of a hazy headspace that just makes him want to obey.   
“Do you want my cock then?” 

_“Please.”_ There’s not a smidge of embarrassment left in Jongho, openly begging San like he’ll die if he doesn’t get a cock inside him soon. 

Wooyoung laughs at him but Jongho doesn’t tear his eyes away from San’s, practically sighing in relief when San tugs the band of his sweatpants down to expose his half-hard cock and leads Jongho’s head to it, fingers curling in his hair to keep Jongho on his cock. 

Jongho is content to just stay suckling on San’s cock but Wooyoung has something else in mind for him if the _click_ of the lube cap opening is anything to go by.   
Wooyoung doesn’t go easy on him and immediately works a lubed finger inside Jongho’s ass, not giving him much time to adjust to it before he’s pulling it out and working two fingers back in, stretching Jongho’s hole more while San makes him take his cock down his throat, petting his hair gently in contrast to Wooyoung’s rough scissoring of fingers in his hole. 

“God your throat feels so good,” San moans out, fingers tightening in Jongho’s hair, raising his hips to shallowly fuck up into Jongho’s mouth, making the younger man choke slightly at the change of pressure, but quickly adjusting to the intrusion in his throat. 

Suddenly, Wooyoung is adjusting Jongho’s hips higher and fucking into him with three fingers, mercilessly abusing his prostate until Jongho’s choking around San’s cock, tears streaming freely from his eyes.   
When Wooyoung deems him stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out, landing multiple swift slaps to Jongho’s ass before slathering his own cock in lube and sinking it deep into Jongho’s hole, punching the breath out of him, making his nose bump into San’s tummy where his mouth is still impaled on his cock. 

San and Wooyoung get progressively rougher with Jongho and it makes his cock leak in arousal, a string of precum connecting to the mattress below him as he gets pounded from behind, every thrust sending him forward to take San’s cock deeper into his throat, forcing choked up moans out of him. 

“Look how well he’s taking my cock, he was made for this.”

“Made to be taken from both ends, have both his holes filled up.”

Jongho whines, loves when they talk about him like he’s not even there, like he’s just a sex toy for them to use and then discard, makes his cock pulse with approaching orgasm.   
It takes just one especially rough thrust from Wooyoung, making Jongho gag on San’s cock before he’s spilling all over his tummy and the sheets underneath him, spluttering around San’s cock as the other man holds his head down, not letting him pull off, still stuffing his mouth full of cock. 

Jongho only just manages to come down from his orgasm before San’s spilling down his throat, hand massaging over his neck to force him to swallow, growling appreciatively at the sounds of Jongho gulping around him before he roughly pulls him off and smashes their faces together in a heated kiss, seemingly not caring about the mix of tears, cum and drool all over Jongho’s face. 

Wooyoung seems to be giving them a moment to kiss in peace, but as soon as San pulls away, he resumes the rough fast pace of his hips, working his cock in and out of Jongho’s ass, blindly chasing his own climax with no regards to Jongho’s comfort and Jongho loves it, feels like he could come again, even with his cock soft, just from the careless way Wooyoung is treating him, like he’s nothing more than his sex doll to pump full of cum. 

Wooyoung gives him couple more smacks on his ass before burying himself as deep as possible, stilling as he empties his balls out deep into Jongho’s ass, pleasured hiss leaving his lips, hands digging into Jongho’s hips so hard he will probably leave bruises behind. 

Jongho slumps onto his back once Wooyoung pulls out, clenching his hole to not let any of the cum escape as he watches Wooyoung and San make out over him. He lets them have their fun for a while before he’s starting to feel neglected and whines to get his hyungs’ attention. San and Wooyoung break their kiss and turn towards Jongho, giggling at how cute their maknae is before exchanging a cheeky look with each other.

And then there’s two pairs of hands on him again, Wooyoung holding Jongho’s thighs up to his chest while San works three fingers back into his hole, cum and lube squelching loudly as Jongho gasps and squirms in Wooyoung’s hold. 

Multiple rounds of sex aren’t exactly common when it comes to them, all of them generally too busy to do more than one round, mostly they just exchange hand jobs, blowjobs or just rub against each other to get off, quickly cleaning up so they can get back to practice or get some proper rest after busy schedules.

Jongho isn’t about to complain if he’s going to get another orgasm out of this, especially since their practice schedule hasn’t been very hectic lately so they have plenty of time to rail him into the mattress if they so wish. But then there’s a fourth finger breaching his hole and Jongho tenses, the stretch more than he was used to. There are two pairs of eyes watching him closely but when he doesn’t make any moves to put a stop to the current situation, the fingers in his ass are back in motion, stretching him so open that for a split moment he thinks that once the fingers are pulled out, he’s gonna be left gaping open. 

San and Wooyoung seem to have some sort of a silent agreement because as soon as San pulls his fingers out of Jongho’s hole _(and Jongho can feel the cum leaking out)_ , Wooyoung is maneuvering to lay down on his back, pulling Jongho on his lap, his cock easily sliding in with the ample lubrication and stretching.   
But when Jongho makes a move to start riding him, hands on his hips stop him in his tracks and he instead feels something else push against his rim, San’s fingers. _Oh god._

“That okay?” San whispers and Jongho nearly sobs out his agreement.

Even just the additional one finger alongside Wooyoung’s cock makes Jongho feel full, like there’s no way anything more will fit in but he wants it so bad, just the thought of being used like that, stretched on two cocks makes him go hard again, cock dripping precum as he whines at the feeling of San stretching him further to take yet another finger.

“You’re just our perfect little fuck doll, aren’t you? Made to be filled by cock,” Wooyoung chimes, hands running down Jongho’s sides comfortingly in contrast to his filthy words. 

“Yes, I’m just your toy, just a hole for you to breed,” Jongho agrees, eyes rolling to the back of his head as San presses in a third finger alongside Wooyoung’s cock. 

That earns Jongho pleased coos from San, filling Jongho with warm fuzzy feelings at pleasing the other man, arching his back as much as he can in his position, silently begging San to fuck his fingers in deeper.   
It doesn’t take much longer for San to deem that Jongho is stretched enough to take him, spreading more lube over his cock and pushing Jongho down against Wooyoung to get better access to his hole. 

The first press of San’s cock in his hole has Jongho clenching his eyes tight, groaning at the unbelievable stretch and the sting of it, no matter how well San might’ve prepared him, it’s still a lot to take in and he has to take measured breaths to force himself to relax his entrance again to allow San to breach in further.   
It takes a little while but soon San is finally in to the hilt, Jongho split on two cocks, fuller than he’s ever been his whole life. 

They start slowly, rocking into him gently to get him used to it but it’s clear that their patience is running thin, the urge to rut into Jongho’s tight heat and chase their own pleasure starting to take over and soon enough, they’ve set a steady pace in fucking Jongho full of cock, their lengths rubbing against each other in a way that sends sparks down their spines, Jongho reduced to a moaning mess, cock rock hard and leaking between his and Wooyoung’s tummy, clumsily attempting to fuck himself on his hyungs’ cocks but being fucked so dumb he just rocks slightly, leaving most of the work to San and Wooyoung, not that they’re complaining. 

“How does it feel?”

There’s a voice in Jongho’s ear and he’s so fucked out he can’t even tell who it came from but he finds himself unconcerned about such menial details. With both of them filling up his ass at the same time, they might as well be one entity. 

“So… so full…” 

Even if he wanted to say more, he can’t seem to be able to do so, brain scrambled into a mush just from being fucked, all cock drunk, not much in his mind other than being filled, being used like he was made to do. 

“Fuck, so fucking tight…” 

“Are you going to come, Young-ah?” 

Wooyoung swears under his breath, reaching his hand to palm Jongho’s dick, determined to make their maknae come first, clearly very close to his goal if the clenching of Jongho’s hole is anything to go by. Their youngest seems completely fucked out, moaning nonsensically as he rocks himself on their cocks, drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth as he keeps it open for the never-ending string of moans and whimpers.

“I’m- I’m gonna-“ Jongho doesn’t even finish his sentence before he goes rigid and cums all over Wooyoung’s torso, hole clenching so tight around their cocks that it feels like they’re going to be snapped off.

Wooyoung curses, nails digging into Jongho’s hips as his orgasm follows, painting Jongho’s insides with more of his cum, the maknae’s arms giving out from underneath him as he trembles with his orgasm, falling onto Wooyoung’s chest as San chases his own climax, rutting into Jongho’s ass until he finally stills, adding more cum to his insides with a strangled moan. 

Pulling out is a bit of a precarious situation as Jongho just keeps clamping down on them, some form of overstimulated shocks going through his body as he whimpers pathetically, softening cock drooling some sort of a fluid all over Wooyoung’s tummy.   
It takes him a while but finally, San manages to work his cock out of Jongho’s hole, allowing Wooyoung to pull out freely, a stream of cum leaking out of Jongho’s puffy gaping hole, San staring at it, seemingly transfixed. 

It’s only when the cum and sweat gets uncomfortably dry that they finally force themselves to get up and clean, careful not to rouse Jongho, who is sleeping peacefully, tucked in their arms, even as they clean him up as best as they can, rushing to get back into bed with their youngest.

There’s something about their maknae, the way he’s able to take both of their cocks but they’ll still end up seeing him as their little perfect angel.

_Their little perfect angelic cum dump._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
